


Past History

by Song



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes his mother sold herself... and sometimes she sold Javert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past History

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I swear! It started out all cute and then it developed into this and I am a sick, sick author..._

"Does this not please you?" He askes trailing light kisses along his the inspector's body.

"No, it is not that-"

"This reminds you of something." Valjean deduces, his exploration of Javert's body diminishing into absent stroking.

"Indeed." Javert replies. "You know as a child I grew up in a prison. My mother was a prostitute and I, the product of her profession."

Valjean rests his head in the crook of Javert's neck inhaling the scent that for so long haunted his nightmares and inhabited his darkest dreams.

"I cannot help but remember, with you a top me..." he trails off before starting again. "Sometimes she sold herself. There were those however..."

Valjean stops his ministrations and instead stares intently into Javert's dark eyes.

Javert looks away, not able to meet Valjean's calculating gaze. "Sometimes she sold me," he whispers in shame.

Valjean leans forward pressing his lips to Javert's forehead in a chaste kiss.

"My earliest memories," he continues, "are of my mother, explaining to me how to please the patrons."

"Javert, if you do not want this-"

"I feel before we can proceed any further and pursue the type of intimacy I know you desire-"

"I will not back down now that I finally have you." Valjean counters fiercely.

"I am not the man you think me to be. I'm not... _clean_. A darkness has tainted my heart of hearts so deeply that even the sun himself could not burn it away."

"Am I no different Javert? I spent nineteen years in Toulon and you know full well the travesties that occur behind those locked doors."

Javert shakes his head. "You are a better man than I ever was Valjean. Than I could ever transpire to become..."

"I am a _convict_ Javert!" The older yells angrily.

"And I am- _was_ a whore!" He shouts back. 

Valjean closes his mouth.

"The first time I was very young." He continues, ignoring ValJean. "I was confused and scared. He was shriveled from the sun and labor but no less eager for release. He was very gentle, but that did little to assuage the feeling of a body too small taking a fully grown man. After that I only remember the searing pain and passing out to the sight of his leering face in the throws of ecstasy. That was the first night we had had bread in a week- and I could not eat it for the agony upon passing waste." He says softly, nonexistent tears glittering unshed in his eyes. 

"I never refused until after she died," he divulges, "I knew more often than not it was the only way we would continue to eat." 

Valjean kisses Javert again, this time on the lips.

"Puberty was... difficult. Instead of dreams filled with the soft caresses of overly busty women I awoke often to soiled sheets and the memory of the beasts that assaulted me."

"I will not hurt you again Javert. Not unless you wish it of me."

"Yet you still fail to understand Jean!" He roars.

"Then make me." He demands kind eyes burning.

Breaking gaze Javert spoke slowly with shame evident in his features. "I have only ever reached completion with force." He grinds out.

"You want me to take you."

"Yes."

"To force myself onto you-"

"Yes,"

"To make you suffer-"

"Just do it Jean! Do it or I fear we- _I_ may never move forward!" Javert interjects angrily.

Valjean sits back, contemplating for a moment before a strange light of understanding comes to his eyes. "And you are sure?" He asks a touch of trepidation in his voice.

Javert nods. Moments later he feels the cool air brushing up against him as Valjean pushes his legs apart and the sensation of something wet enters his body. It does not hurt like it once had, but the feeling is not pleasant. 

Valjean is searching for something and when his body begins to weep he knows Valjean has found it. 

The intrusion withdraws abruptly and a sob of desperation begins to stir but Valjean smothers it with his lips simultaneously stretching him further. Without warning he sheaths himself fully in the younger body. Surprise is the only emotion evident on the inspector's face were it not for the very obvious growing arousal.

Savage desire unfurls as Valjean bites down on Javert's shoulder. A grueling rythm is sets the interaction. Valjean reaches between them and grabs Javert's flesh, pumping him in time.

He ejaculates explosively, grunting and spilling inside his tormentor. Shortly thereafter Javert too reaches completion, semen spitting and smearing between their bodies.

Though Javert was now sleeping restfully a look of contented bliss apparent on his face Valjean couldn't shake the feeling that he has once again become the monster who paid a whore for a night of pleasure alone with her adolescent son.

**Fin**


End file.
